Long story short
by Stories101
Summary: Basically each chapter is a new story. Meaning every story is different. So make sure to follow to get a new story for every update. They are all about adventures of the team.


_**Story #1.**_

**..You never know..**

Just a reminder *_every chapter will be a different story_* I thought this would be a cool idea. So plz follow/fav/revw..thanx. ~ stori£s 101 =)

"Dude, face it. You suck at video games.." Sam said laughing while he went against Dany, who was struggling to even hold the remote control.

"Well, geez Sam..why don't you go against someone who can actually play? No offense, Dany." Luke said as he came out from the kitchen, holding a bowl of chips against his chest. "No, it's true, I do suck at playing this.." He admitted casually.

"Why don't you go against me?" Peter said as he came from downstairs. Sam snorted as he continued to play "Parker?!" he laughed without even looking back. "Yea right. Like _you_ would know anything about video games!" Peter frowned offended."Hey! I-"

"Go against me." Said a female voice from the kitchen. Everyone frowned. Sam paused his game, as all four heads turned to the kitchen door. Ava came out looking nonchalance. "You!?" Sam said laughing again. "O c'mon, I'd rather take Parker!" he joked. Ava rolled her eyes as she walked towards the tv. Sam frowned as he kept on looking at her. Realizing she wasn't kidding.

She stopped next to Dany, as she signal with her hand for the remote he was holding. Dany looked down at her hand and handed it to her.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you really g-"

"what? Afraid to lose?" She said with a smirk. Sam squinted his eyes at her.

"Fine." He said as he looked at her. "Lets do this.." As he restarted the game.

Peter quickly ran and sat down in the couch. Not wanting to miss this. "This is gonna be good.." He elbowed Luke.

"get ready to lose Ayala!" Sam said grinning confidently.

"We'll see." she said smirking as she turned to the tv ready to start.

"Alright" peter said as he got up from the couch. "The game begins in..3..2..1!" he yelled as he quickly sat back down, grinning excitedly.

Sam quickly leaned over,holding the remote to his chest, grinning. Ava smiled, as she locked her eyes on the screen. The game was intense. Ava and Sam were on top of each other. Whenever Ava would be winning, it would only take seconds for Sam to catch up.

Ava tried to do a sneak attack, but Sam caught it quickly.

"Oh, No you don't!" Sam yelled as he was almost about to die, but recovered quickly.

Ava groaned, not happy about his recovery. Sam chuckled. "Didn't see that one coming did ya?" He said cockily. "Just wait and see, bucket head.." she said almost in a threatening way.

"C'mon Ava! Kick his butt!" peter cheered. Luke and Danny smiled a little, as they thought this was just weird.

Sam was smirking, as he knew exactly what to do to be victorious. "Take this!" He yelled, as the final move to win. As he raised his hands in victory.

"In your face! I told yo-" he started to say. When he frowned as he saw Ava still playing. He turned to the TV, only to find his character get beat up. "What?! No!" He quickly grabbed the remote and tried to recovered. Ava laughed.

"And for the big finally.." Ava started to say. "Hii ya!" She yelled. As the screen said 'Game Over' 'player 2 wins'. Sam stared at the TV with his mouth almost open. As peter was cheering and yelling.

"Nice game." Ava said truly meaning it.

"How-how did-but-but you're..you're Ava!" Sam stammered. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Just because I have my 'face in a book all the time'" she said mocking peter. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun.." She said as she crossed her arms.

Sam was still speechless. "Dude,' said Peter as he got up to stand next to Ava. "You just got beat by a girl!" He teased.

"Oh shut it web-brains!"Sam said pointing a finger to Peter. "You don't even know how to play, okay?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to bed.." Luke said as he was yawning. "Right behind you.." Dany said in a tired voice. As they walked upstairs, the other three joined them.

"Night guys." Peter said as he went into his room. 'Night' four voices said at the same time. And with that they all went to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Morning-ooooooooooooooo ooooooooO

Peter was coming down the stairs, as he heard the murmurs of the others in the kitchen. They were sitting in the table eating breakfast.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Peter said as he stepped in the kitchen.

"No problem.." Sam responded with his mouth full.

Peter sighed. "Where's aunt may?" He asked. She was usually awake by this time.

Ava was finishing swallowing. "Left a note" she said as she pointed to the fridge.

Peter frowned and turned to the fridge. The note had a big 'M' in the middle. He grabbed it.

_Peter and friends, _

_I had to go visit an old friend of mine. I should be back by Wednesday._

_I left some food in the bottom drawer of the fridge. And some money underneath the rug._

_If you need anything call me. And Please, please be careful, all of you. _

_Love -M_

"Alright," he nodded. As he turned to the others. "So what are you guys eating?"

"Homemade pancakes"sam said. "Made by no other than myself" he bragged.

"Surprisingly, they're really good." Luke said as he drank his milk. Dany nodded in agree ment.

Peter scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that" he said as he sat down. Sam gave him a pancake in his plate. As he stared at him eat it, grinning.

"Mhmm," he nodded. Eyes widening a little. "Dang, Sam, this _are_ good" He said chewing.

Sam vowed. "Well,Thank you" he said cockily.

They all kept eating, and all four guys started laughing about something Dany had said. Ava just rolled her eyes. until her communicator went off. It was fury.

"Morning team," She got up and went to the living room, eyeing the boys as they were loud. "We have a situation, Involving trapster, come to the helicarrier as soon as you can."

"got it." She responded. "Fury out."

She walked inside the kitchen as the laughs began to fade.

"What did fury want?" Asked Sam crossing his arms in the table.

Ava looked at her communicator and stood in front of her chair. "It's trapster, again."

"Trapster, Seriously?" Peter said disappointed. Dany and Luke shook their heads.

"Do we have to go?" Sam complained. Only to receive four death stared.

"Oh C'mon, that guys has worst jokes than web head..." He pointed at Peter.

"Okay, my jokes are definitely better than Trapster.." Peter said defensively.

"yea, suure." Sam said. Peter rolled his eyes. As there was some chuckles.

"Okay so..do we leave now?" Luke asked. Ava nodded.

"Alright, lets just finish him, so we can come back and relax." Peter said as he got up.

Dany and Luke got up, Sam was the last one. As he mound and then got up.

They went upstairs as they all changed. And got ready to go fight.

"Alright Director Fury, what are the coordinates?" spiderman asked through his communicator. As they were all changed and ready.

"He just made a run, he should be in the bank," Fury said.

"Not surprising at all, but we are on it."spiderman said.

"Just watch out, he has some new tech, with better and stickier glue." Fury warned. And with that, they all went to where the bank is.

"I don't see him.." Said Powerman. "Well, just follow the glue in the walls.." Said spiderman as he pointed to the glue. When they saw Trapster inside the bank.

"Alright, here's what we'll do." Spiderman planned. "Tiger, fist, you guys wait outside, be ready to take him." they both nodded.

"Powerman, you'll come inside with me to take him, and his 'tech'"

"got it" Powerman said.

"And Nova," he said as he looked up. "you fly above, and be ready to blast him if he escapes. And you'll help tiger and fist"

"kay.." He said nonchalance.

"Okay team lets do this!" He exclaimed as he put his hand on the middle. Only to receive stares. *cricket.* *cricket.*

"Oh c'mon guys, we're a team. Teams do this," he said pointing to his hand on the air. "you know the whole hands in then up..." He trailed off. As they continued to stare at him. "Or not..lets just go."

They stopped in front of the bank. "Powerman ready?" Spiderman asked him. He nodded. As they both went inside.

"Hey Trapster, you lost? How about a trip to jail?" Spiderman joked. As he landed in the ground, with powerman besides him.

Trapster turned around, his glue gun in his hands. "Spider!" He yelled. He quickly blasted a ball of glue. And spiderman jumped and dodged it, easily. He send two more and they were dodge as well.

"_This_ is his new 'tech, fury warned us?" Spiderman said to powerman almost laughing as he was crawling a wall.

Trapster smirked "No," he said as he pressed a bottom in one of his gun. "_This_ is my new tech." He yelled. As four mechanical arms with guns appeared from his machine on his back.

"oh.." Spiderman said surprised. "You just had to open your mouth.." Powerman said as he got ready.

"Get ready to be in a sticky situation!" Trapster said with his lames jokes. As all arms pointed at them. And started to blast glue.

"Whoa," spiderman said as he jumped to the ground. Dodging the glue that cover the place where he had been. Powerman grabbed a desk and cover himself from the glue.

"Have fun." Trapster said. As he headed towards the safe of the bank. Guns still shooting.

"He's getting away!" Spiderman yelled. Jumping in all directions avoiding the glue.

"Yea, and we're stuck over here" powerman said still holding the desk.

"Was that supposed to be a glue joke?" Spiderman asked. Powerman sighed. "Just call the team!" He said as the desk broke. And grabbed another one.

" Alright Team," spiderman said through his communicator. "Looks like plan 'B'-" he was cut of as a glue blast him sending him to the wall.

"Spidey!" Powerman yelled. As he put the desk down in front of him and went over to help him.

"Man, this glue _is_ stickier." Powerman said as he was having trouble ripping it. As the glue ripped, spiderman landed in the ground.

"thanks.." he said as he straightened his suit. Then he looked down at his communicator. As he heard nova.

'Yea we didn't get any of that...' Nova said casually.

"I said," spiderman said through his communicator. "Forget the plan, it's plan B."

'And that is..." Tiger said as they were not informed.

"You guys," he paused as he was jumping still avoiding the glue. "coming inside to help us." He finished.

Nova grinned. "Yes!"He exclaimed. As he was inside in seconds. Tiger and fist behind him.

"Nice to know you need help with Trapster, web head" Nova teased. "Whoa," he said as he quickly dodged a ball of glue.

"Well hey, I don't see you doing anything.." Spiderman said as he webbed and arm.

Nova ignored him, and he aimed for an arm. As tiger jumped and grabbed one with both hands. "Iron fist!" She yelled.

"I'm on it!" fist said. As he ran towards white tiger and punched one of the arms. Breaking it off, and it fell to the ground. As tiger landed perfectly in her feet.

"Nice." She said as she highed fived him. "Three to go." He said.

As powerman ran and jumped in the air. Grabbing an arm and smashed it against the ground.

Spiderman was crawling in the ceiling, as he stood above the two arms and jumped off. As he grabbed one arm and webbed it. Making it explode. Without having a lot of time to jump. He flew in the air and landed in the ground.

"Okay, there's only one left." He said as they all stood in front of the machine.

"I got it!" Nova yelled. As he flew towards the arm, ready to blast it.

"Wait," spiderman said. "Just make sure you don't hit the-"

As there was a glue explosion across the bank. Glue was all over the place.

"..machine..." Spiderman finished. As he was all covered in glue like the rest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo-Back in the house-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Grh..this is going to take weeks to get off my hair." Ava complained while she dried her hair with a towel, as she had just taken a shower.

"I think I got some in my mouth..."Dany said as he opened and closed his mouth.

Peter and Luke were both cleaning their suits. As Sam came downstairs all showered and cleaned. Since he was flying while the explosion happened, he barely got any glue on himself. They all stared at him.

"What?" He said casually. As he went to the fridge and got a soda out.

"Cmon it wasn't my fault." He said touching his chest.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it was." Said Ava as she brushed her hair.

"Nah ah," he disagreed. "Web head didn't tell me I couldn't hit the machine.."

"Because you went right to it!" Peter said. "You barely gave me time!"

"Well sorry for being too fast for ya.." He said as he took a zip from his soda.

Dany and Luke went to the living room to watch TV. The game was about start.

Peter stared at Sam. And he smiled as he glanced at Ava. Sam saw their glanced and frowned.

"What?" He said again. As he looked over at Ava.

"Well, sparky," he said smiling. "Lets just say, this time you're actually going to be sparky." He said smiling as Ava gave him a bottle of sparkles.

Sam's eyes widened. As he saw Peter open it.

"You wouldn't, bug breath!" He said with concern in his voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't," he said smiling trying to look innocent. "But she would." Eyeing at Ava.

Sam gulped, as he stared at Ava. Knowing he was dead.

"Oh C'mon Ava," Sam said in a scared tone. "Revenge is never the answer!" He screamed, as he started to run upstairs with Ava right behind him.

Peter laughed. As he heard the girly screams from sam, coming from upstairs. He went into the living looking for the camera.

"Hold on," he yelled. "I so want to get this!" As he headed upstairs with the camera.

**THE END.**

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW TO GET A NEW STORY FOR EVERY UPDATE. AND FEEL FREE TO REWIEW AND GIVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE;) THNX

~Stori£s 101


End file.
